elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Big daddy
s''' are neutral NPCs that always found alone, usually in dungeons. They can be spoken to, but the only response will be "The ignores you..." and as with any talking NPC attacking a daddy will incur a karma hit. A sound effect plays when player enters a floor with a and in recent versions of Elona+, a message "you heard a growl of Big daddy" will be printed along with it. s will fend off any enemies that come close to them with a gun and/or powerful melee attacks. s have incredibly high DV, and thus can dodge fairly well; they usually also wear equipment with high PV values, like armored boots and composite girdles. If player fights one, chucking a potion of weakness at it or casting Mist of Frailness is recommended. For low leveled users, it is highly recommend to bring surplus food to a fight, due to the fact that they last a long time which can lead to player's character dying from starvation. In Elona s carry shotguns and because of it they can attack only from 3 or less squares away. Their preferred range in combat is 3 which reduces the damage of their ranged attack to 30%. But in E+ they wield machineguns instead. They can now attack from up to 5 tiles away and without any notable damage penalties, altrough their preferred range of 3 remains. So, how to beat them? * Melee. Probably the worst option. Not only Big Daddies hit equally hard from close and far distances, they also NEVER willingly come to melee range. In addition to posessing a good defenses you '''must outspeed the daddy or try to surround him with pets in order to prevent him from retreating from you. * Pickpocketing. Quite good method. If you manage to succesfully steal his gun, daddy will be completely yours, sitting at his 3 tiles distance without any means to damage you. But stealing itself can be very tricky. With daddy's astronomicaly high perception (for his level) by time you will be able to pry his gun openly with decent success chance you will probably be strong enough to just go toe-to-toe. In addition guns tend to be heavy and putting a daddy to sleep is hard due to unique NPC's high resistance to status effects. * Kiting. If floor is relatively devoid of obstacles and you have a decent long ranged weapon + good amount of stock in Teleportation + your speed is at least comparable to one of daddy, you can try this. Even through machineguns can shoot farther than 5 tiles, daddies begin to shoot only at distance of 5 or less. And your vision range is 7. When daddy is at brink of your vision range you can safely attack him. Daddy have a decent chance of doing nothing if you cannot be attacked directly from his position, so he will advance rather slowly. When he enters his firing range - retreat. When daddy finally corners you - teleport. And repeat. * Cornershooting. This involves luring a daddy to a construction like: (or making one on spot with wall creation). Because daddy's preferred range is 3, he will go back and forth between 3 and 2 tiles from you. When he is at 2 tiles from you he will show up between walls. You will be able to see and attack him, but he won't be able to see (and thus attack) you from his position. Obliviously this strategy prohibits usage of pets, the only enemy of daddy should be you. Upon death, a Little sister (NPC) will spawn on same tile. The can be caught with a Little ball and turned in for a quest in the Cyber Dome, or killed and eaten for a small boost in HP and a slight potential increase in all skills. Be careful to clear out any monsters nearby before player fights the so player can catch the , as the is near helpless and often will stray away from player when caught. Note: A will spawn only if was killed by player or player's pet. So, if player summoned some moderately strong monsters to wear him down and let them kill him, player will get a message that have already evacuated somewhere. Using damage sources not directly related to player (such as mana reaction) will also kill daddy without spawning the sister. On a side note, corpses are well received as sacrifices. Cooking and eating them is similar to eating Chess Pieces, so don't do it. Miscellaneous Flavor Text Wishing *carddad creates a card of . *figuredad creates a figurine of . Customization The sprite number for is 408. Trivia s are a reference to the game Bioshock. They are genetically engineered humans in massive robotic suits. Like in Bioshock, Big daddies will fend off any enemies that come close to them with a gun and/or powerful melee attacks.